


Никаких замен

by Etne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etne/pseuds/Etne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто удивительно, - размышлял Мерлин, топая по коридору в сторону главного зала, - как часто его судьбой, о которой постоянно твердил Великий Дракон, оказывалось спасение Артура от очередной красивой женщины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никаких замен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accept No Substitutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71375) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Это перевод работы "Accept No Substitutes" авторства lamardeuse.
> 
> Действие фика происходит после окончания 1-го сезона, события следующих сезонов не учитываются.

Просто удивительно, - размышлял Мерлин, топая по коридору в сторону главного зала, - как часто его судьбой, о которой постоянно твердил Великий Дракон, оказывалось спасение Артура от очередной красивой женщины.

Не то чтобы на их долю выпадало недостаточно злобных волшебников, грифонов и прочих зверей рыкающих, но спустя год, который Мерлин провёл на службе у Артура, он заметил, что девушки вносят весьма щедрый вклад в общую копилку неприятностей. И этих юных дев можно было назвать какими угодно, но только не беспомощным. На самом деле они были вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе (в своей собственной манере), а в число их главных целей обычно входила преждевременная кончина принца.

Леди Мирейлу пока можно было считать самой великодушной. Она хотела видеть Артура не мёртвым, а всего лишь женатым – на ней. Вот уже больше недели она вместе со своей свитой наслаждалась гостеприимством Камелота. Однако, хотя леди была завидной невестой и весьма недурна собой, Утер ясно дал понять, что время для женитьбы Артура ещё не настало. К сожалению, график самой леди Мирейлы был более плотным. Это ему поведали Моргана и Гвен, когда вытащили его из главного зала сразу же по окончании ужина.

\- Ей двадцать четыре, - сказала Гвен, как будто это всё объясняло. – И отец сказал ей, что, если этот визит не закончится помолвкой с Артуром, её ждёт нортумбрийский тан.

При виде непонимающего взгляда Мерлина Моргана вздохнула.

\- Ты действительно родом из этих мест? Тану Нортумбрии по крайней мере пятьдесят, у него осталось всего два зуба, а его брюхо пересекает городские ворота за четверть часа до того, как туда протиснется всё остальное. – Она усмехнулась. – По сравнению с ним даже Артур смотрится хорошо.

Мерлин стиснул зубы. В последнее время он чувствовал нарастающее... беспокойство, когда при нём пренебрежительно отзывались об Артуре, и большая часть подобных комментариев исходила от Морганы. Однако он старался не придавать особенного значения этой тревожной тенденции; вот и об этом эпизоде решил на время забыть.

\- Это не самое худшее, - произнесла Гвен и прежде, чем продолжить, выглянула из их неприметной ниши, чтобы проверить коридор. – Буквально только что я случайно услышала, как леди Мирейла разговаривала со своей служанкой. Кажется, перед сегодняшним ужином они опоили Артура.

Сердце Мерлина ухнуло в пятки.

\- Они его отравили?! – воскликнул он, выпрямившись и приготовившись немедленно броситься в бой.

\- Нет, - ответила Гвен, потупив взгляд. – Это… Это, скорее, чтобы заставить его…

Она сделала неопределённый жест, который Мерлину не удалось расшифровать. Он смотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения.

\- О, ради всех богов! – раздражённо фыркнула Моргана. – Это приворотное зелье, оно должно заставить Артура наброситься на первого человека, которого он увидит, когда проснётся. Конечно, Мирейла рассчитывает, что этим человеком будет она. И как только Артур её соблазнит…

\- …он будет вынужден на ней жениться, - закончил Мерлин. Ни в одной из книг Гаюса ему не встречалось упоминаний о приворотных зельях, но они были частью местного фольклора, и все знали, как они работают.

Моргана склонила голову в подтверждение его слов.

\- Без сомнения, она направится в покои Артура, как только он заснёт. Вот тогда-то тебе и нужно вмешаться.

\- Ты понимаешь, почему мы хотим сохранить всё в тайне? – спросила Гвен. – Если король узнает, что леди Мирейла применила магию к Артуру…

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Да, конечно.

Разумеется, он не был в восторге от леди Мирейлы, особенно после такого открытия. Но ему и не хотелось, чтобы её сожгли заживо всего лишь за то, что она отчаялась и использовала магию, лишь бы заполучить мужа, который не внушал бы отвращения. Приворотные зелья обычно действовали в течение одной ночи, а с первыми лучами солнца их чары рассеивались. Если сон Артура никто не прервёт до утра, он так и не узнает, что его заколдовали, и ничего плохого не случится.

\- Хорошо, - произнесла Моргана. – Оставайся с ним, пока он не заснёт, и позаботься, чтобы Мирейла не смогла осуществить свой замысел.

Мерлин вздохнул.

\- Обычно он отпускает меня гораздо раньше, чем идёт спать, - признался он.

Когда он только получил место слуги Артура, то иногда оставался и после того, как тот ложился в кровать, прибирал комнату или следил за огнём. Но в последние пару месяцев Артур отпускал его всё раньше и раньше. Теперь он всегда переодевался ко сну самостоятельно, а если Мерлин готовил ему вечером ванну, то его выпроваживали, как только она была готова. Он подумывал расспросить Артура о такое перемене, но решил не искушать судьбу. Если Мерлин делал что-то неправильно, он бы наверняка об этом узнал; Артур никогда не стеснялся громко озвучивать свои претензии, если его что-то не устраивало. И всё равно Мерлин не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Артур что-то от него скрывал, и с каждым днём это мучало его всё сильнее и сильнее.

Конечно, Моргана ничего про это не знала, поэтому она с лёгкостью отмахнулась от его опасений:

\- Просто сделай так, чтобы сегодня он не мог обойтись без тебя. Я в тебя верю.

\- Да, миледи, - ответил Мерлин. Внутри росла тревога, которую уже никак не получалось заглушить.

***

Когда Мерлин вернулся в зал, Артур как раз покидал своё место рядом с леди Мирейлой. Он отвёл глаза. Написанное на его лице отвращение наверняка выдаст его с головой, если он посмотрит в её сторону. И всё равно он не удержался, взглянул на них украдкой и заметил, с какой фамильярностью её рука опиралась на руку Артура и как она не сводила с него восхищённого взгляда. Снова отвернулся, но не смог пропустить мимо ушей её смех, в которой уже закрадывались нотки истеричности. Тут главный зал внезапно начал расплываться перед глазами, и Мерлин к своему ужасу понял, что чуть не проделал здоровенную дыру в каменном полу, не далее чем в пяти ярдах от того места, где стоял Утер. Не самый блестящий способ оставаться на свободе.

Наконец Артур попрощался с леди Мирейлой, пожелав ей спокойной ночи, и если в его голосе и была какая-то особенная теплота, Мерлин её не заметил. Но затем ему пришла в голову мысль, поразившая его не хуже удара палицы прямо по темечку: а вдруг Артур на самом деле хотел жениться? В конце концов, это была затея Утера – до поры до времени придержать наследного принца, точно козырную карту, в торгах за лучший союз для Камелота, но никому и в голову не пришло спросить самого Артура, что он думает по этому поводу. Может, он был бы счастлив положить конец этому унизительному положению, когда его выставляли напоказ, словно призового бычка на деревенской ярмарке. У леди Мирейлы, конечно, были свои недостатки, но при этом она была достаточно приятна, насколько вообще может быть приятна знатная леди. Если Мерлин сорвёт её планы, не сделает ли он хуже Артуру?

Был только один способ это выяснить – незаметно расспросить самого Артура. Когда они возвращались в его покои, Мерлин легонько толкнул его плечом.

\- Леди Мирейла, кажется, вполне ничего, - начал он.

Когда Артур ничего не ответил, Мерлин попробовал снова:

\- Я сказал, что леди Мирейла…

\- Да, Мерлин, я тебя слышал, - голос Артура звучал утомленно, и Мерлин поднял на него глаза. Тот выглядел усталым, и Мерлин почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то неприятно сжалось.

\- Ты… тебе не кажется, что, может быть…

\- Может быть что?

\- Нуууу… - выдавил Мерлин и понял, что все надежды на незаметные расспросы рассыпались прахом. – Может быть, ты бы хотел на ней жениться?

Артур внезапно остановился, и Мерлину чудом удалось не врезаться в него следом. Затем принц обернулся и вперил в него пристальный взгляд. Он вздрогнул и попятился.

\- Ясно, - пробормотал он. - Похоже, это "нет".

\- Я едва знаю эту женщину, - бросил Артур и, снова развернувшись, да так резко, что Мерлина обдало вихрем поднятой с пола пыли, возобновил быстрый шаг.

\- Ясно, - повторил Мерлин.

\- И она ведёт себя очень… нет, разумеется, не оскорбительно, ничего похожего, но она всё время… - он изобразил руками жест, точно хватал невидимого собеседника, - касается меня. Она всё время за меня держится.

\- Да, ты это не очень любишь, - признал Мерлин.

\- Это довольно неприятно, - настойчиво произнёс Артур.

\- Может, ты ей просто нравишься?

\- Я _чересчур_ нравлюсь ей, если ты хочешь услышать моё мнение. – Артур скривился, но тут же добавил: – Конечно, это говорит исключительно в пользу её вкуса.

\- О, её вкус безупречен, - ответил Мерлин и еле подавил усмешку, когда Артур бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

\- Тем не менее, - продолжил тот, когда они остановились у двери в его покои, - мужчина предпочитает вызов. Мужчинам нравятся те, кто не будет просто соглашаться с каждым его словом, кто не побоится показать собственный характер, кто…

Тут он внезапно замолчал, и повернувшийся Мерлин увидел его резкий профиль, плотно сжатые челюсти и наползающий на скулы необъяснимый румянец. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Артур справился со щеколдой, и дверь со скрипом отворилась. Войдя в комнату, он стащил рубашку, и перед последовавшим за ним Мерлином во всей красе предстала его широкая, мускулистая спина и золотистая в свете свечей кожа. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел так много обнажённого тела Артура. Он почувствовал прилив гордости, словно тот поделился с ним особенным секретом.

Артур взглянул на него через плечо, затем отвернулся.

\- Ты можешь идти, - произнёс он. - Сегодня ты мне больше не понадобишься.

У Мерлина пересохло во рту. Чёрт возьми! За всеми этими разговорами о леди Мирейле он не успел придумать убедительного предлога, чтобы остаться.

Артур подошёл к шкафу, распахнул дверцы и принялся что-то искать внутри. Левой рукой он потянулся к верхней полке и тут же зашипел от боли. В мгновение ока Мерлин оказался рядом. Рана, оставленная рыкающим зверем, полностью зажила, но грудные мышцы и плечо всё ещё были не в форме. Гаюс предупреждал Артура, что левая рука будет ослаблена ещё как минимум месяц. Естественно, такое предупреждение только подхлестнуло этого упрямого придурка, и он вернулся к выполнению своих обязанностей с удвоенным рвением.

\- Спрашивается, и кто здесь слуга? – пробормотал Мерлин, положил ладонь на плечо Артура и протиснулся мимо него, выхватив у него из рук ночную рубашку. - Зачем ты всё время перенапрягаешься?

Артур не проронил ни звука. Мерлин поднял на него глаза и обнаружил, что они стоят очень близко друг к другу, пойманные в тесном пространстве между деревянных створок дверей шкафа. Не в первый раз Мерлин ощутил эту странную нервную дрожь, которая охватывала его, когда всё внимание Артура было целиком сосредоточено на нём. Артур быстро облизал губы, словно он тоже нервничал – очень нехарактерный для него жест, тут же отметил про себя Мерлин.

\- Мерлин, - тихо произнёс Артур. Мышцы под рукой Мерлина напряглись, и он запоздало сообразил, что всё ещё держит Артура за плечо. Внезапно его осенило, под каким предлогом можно остаться в спальне.

\- Где та мазь, которую тебе дал Гаюс? – выпалил он.

\- У кровати, - озадаченно ответил Артур. – Зачем?..

\- Иди и ляг, - ответил Мерлин. – Намажу тебя лекарством.

Артур издал странный звук, нечто среднее между кашлем и смешком, сжал губы и, резко развернувшись, чуть ли не бросился к постели. Мерлин нахмурился – что за странное поведение? – и последовал за ним. Артур неловко лёг на кровать, опираясь на здоровую руку, и Мерлин ещё сильнее насупил брови.

\- Если твоя рука сгниёт и отвалится, какой из тебя будет воин? – проворчал он.

Артур фыркнул, но промолчал. Он лежал на животе, вытянув руки вдоль туловища и отвернувшись. Когда Мерлин присел рядом, то заметил, что его больное плечо слегка дрожит.

\- О боги, иногда ты ведёшь себя ужасно глупо, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как его неожиданно захлёстывает волна сочувствия.

\- Ты всё-таки собираешься использовать лекарство по назначению или весь вечер будешь продолжать меня оскорблять? – огрызнулся Артур.

Мерлин открутил крышку и погрузил пальцы в густую мазь.

\- Я могу делать и то, и другое одновременно, - мягко ответил он и плюхнул изрядное количество снадобья на плечо Артура. Тот вздрогнул.

\- Чёрт побери, холодно!

Мерлин закатил глаза.

\- Ничего, скоро согреется, - сказал он и принялся тщательно распределять мазь по коже. Гаюс говорил ему, что лекарство должно расслаблять мускулы и ускорять заживление ран, но Мерлин не рискнул втирать его слишком сильно. Не в первый раз он пожалел, что не может прошептать исцеляющее заклинание, чтобы усилить действие лечебных трав. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет колдовать открыто, но пока это время ещё не пришло, так что он просто продолжил потихоньку растирать плечо Артура. Тот испустил долгий, удовлетворённый вздох, который вызвал у Мерлина улыбку.

\- Лучше?

\- Ммммм, - отозвался Артур, едва не мурлыча, и Мерлин на секунду приостановился, чувствуя под пальцами щекочущую вибрацию. В этот момент на окружающий мир словно навели резкий фокус, и он увидел всю сцену чужими глазами: вот он сидит на кровати рядом с полуобнажённым, податливым под его ладонями Артуром, и касается его нежно, почти благоговейно, а тот издаёт весьма двусмысленные звуки в ответ. Если бы кто-то в этот момент вошёл в комнату, им было бы непросто объяснить открывшуюся чужим глазам картину. Разумеется, на самом деле всё было совершенно невинно, но на одно безумное мгновение Мерлин всё же задался вопросом: каково было бы, если бы то, что мог подумать случайный наблюдатель, оказалось правдой? Каково было бы не просто защищать и заботиться об Артуре, но и... Ладно, хорошо. Каково было бы любить его? Он так и сяк повертел эту мысль в голове, как делал обычно с незнакомыми заклинаниями. Чем больше он размышлял на эту тему, тем сильнее ему казалось, что это чувство по отношению к Артуру было знакомо ему раньше, что оно всегда было частью его души, точно так же, как каждая новая крупица магии, выученная им, сама собой идеально встраивалась в мозаику его волшебных сил. Нет, это чувство точно не было случайным. Наоборот, оно казалось естественным, правильным и настолько очевидным, что он не мог взять в толк, как ещё задолго до сегодняшнего дня оно не набрало полную силу и не поразило его прямо в сердце.

Он любил Артура. Это было нелепо, но отрицать это было невозможно.

Мерлин моргнул, выныривая из собственных мыслей, и уставился на свои руки, по-прежнему покоящиеся на спине Артура. И что, собственно, ему теперь с этим делать? Как и с его волшебством, он не мог просто прийти к Артуру и во всём ему признаться, понадеявшись, что тот поймёт. Всё у него внутри сжалось при мысли о том, что он увяз в ещё одной страшной тайне.

Тут Артур легонько всхрапнул, грубо прервав невесёлые мерлиновские размышления. Мерлин убрал ладони с его спины и осторожно поднялся с кровати, чтобы не разбудить. Когда он натянул на него одеяло, Артур зашевелился и тяжело вздохнул во сне. Мерлин затаил дыхание, пока тот снова не успокоился, и несколько минут стоял рядом, глядя на него грустными ("Наверняка как у коровы", - отметил он про себя) глазами.

Придёт время, пообещал себе Мерлин, и он расскажет Артуру всю правду о своих чувствах. Обо всём. А пока что у него была другая работа.

***  
Должно быть, прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он уселся у огня в ожидании леди Мирейлы. Он уже почти задремал, когда наконец услышал, как скрипнула дверь. В ту же секунду он вскочил на ноги и спрятался за деревянной балкой.

Леди Мирейла была с головы до ног закутана в чёрный бархатный плащ, но даже в сумраке комнаты он мог разглядеть, что её хорошенькое лицо выглядело испуганным. Как бы ему ни хотелось её ненавидеть, он ощущал только жалость. Он просто не мог презирать её за то, что ей не оставили выбора, ведь его собственная судьба за последний год заставила его самого принять немало неприятных решений.

Когда леди Мирейла поравнялась с ним, Мерлин выскочил из-за балки, обхватил её сзади и поспешно прикрыл ей рот своей ладонью. Она забилась в его руках, но, прежде чем она закричала, он прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Простите меня, госпожа, но я не могу позволить вам сделать это.

На мгновение она будто окаменела, а потом всё её тело обмякло, и Мерлин отпустил её. Она медленно обернулась и в неверном ночном свете оценивающе вгляделась в его лицо.

\- Ты хорошо служишь своему господину, - пробормотала она.

Мерлин развёл руками и просто ответил:

\- Я поклялся его защищать.

Это было не совсем правдой, ведь он никогда не давал официальной клятвы, но он всё равно поклялся в этом в своём сердце.

\- Я была бы ему хорошей женой, - прошептала леди Мирейла.

Мерлин не отвёл глаз.

\- Очень может быть, - согласился он и оглянулся на Артура. – Но жениться на вас благодаря обману и чародейству… Он достоин лучшего.

В глазах леди Мирейлы стояли слёзы, они блестели в свете угасающего в камине огня.

\- Мы оба достойны лучшего, - сказала она. – Но ты прав. Я не могу силой заставлять его разделить со мной жизнь.

Мерлин склонил голову.

\- Мне действительно очень жаль, госпожа.

Больше леди Мирейла не произнесла ни слова. Она набросила на голову капюшон плаща и вышла. Мерлин проводил её взглядом и, как только за ней закрылась дверь, принялся спорить сам с собой, не будет ли разумнее провести остаток ночи здесь, в одном из кресел, на тот случай, если она передумает и решит вернуться к своему первоначальному плану.

\- Мерлин?

Подпрыгнув при звуках собственного имени, он чуть не бросился бежать, но его ноги словно приросли к полу. Зашуршали простыни, и Артур сел на кровати, моргая после сна.

\- Почему ты ещё здесь?

Мерлин пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- Ээээ… я присматривал за огнём, - выдавил он. – Я не хотел тебя разбудить.

Артур нахмурился.

\- И что, ты так каждую ночь делаешь?

Мерлин неловко поёрзал.

\- Иногда. Когда огонь… когда он нуждается в присмотре.

У Артура на лице возникло выражение, которое Мерлин совершенно не мог прочитать. О боги, наверняка это начало действовать зелье. И первым человеком, которого увидел Артур, проснувшись, стала не леди Мирейла, а он сам. Настоящая катастрофа.

Он показал на дверь.

\- Ну, я пойду…

\- Мерлин, - прошептал Артур. Голос у него со сна был хриплым, и мерлиновское сердце глухо ударилось о рёбра от того, что его имя произнесли таким тоном. Артур медленно сглотнул, опустил взгляд и посмотрел на свои руки, которые лежали на коленях, и снова поднял глаза на Мерлина.

\- Не уходи.

В ушах шумела кровь. Артур спустил босые ноги с кровати и, неслышно ступая, подошёл к нему. Он не отводил от него взгляда. Мерлин изо всех сил боролся со смесью паники и почти невыносимого желания. Боги, как он мог этого не замечать? Страсть была всепоглощающей, огромной, как Великий Дракон, и с каждым мгновением она всё больше расправляла крылья, пока ему не начало казаться, что Артур сможет увидеть, как она просачивается сквозь поры точно избыток магической энергии.

\- Тебе нужно вернуться в постель, - умоляюще произнёс он.

\- Наверное, нужно, - согласился Артур. Такой ответ на мерлиновскую попытку командовать им звучал необычно мягко.

\- Твоё плечо всё ещё болит? – тихо спросил Мерлин. Его рука замерла в воздухе прямо у его левого плеча.

\- Совсем не болит, - так же тихо ответил Артур. – Спасибо. За мазь.

Мерлин помотал головой.

\- Я рад, что она помогла, сир.

\- Может, в итоге рука и не отвалится.

Мерлин не мог сдержать улыбки. Затем его взгляд опустился на обнажённую грудь Артура, и он быстро вернулся на землю.

\- Я… Мне правда нужно идти.

\- Не сейчас, - прошептал Артур и несмело сомкнул пальцы вокруг его запястья. Мерлин резко втянул воздух; он был уверен, что Артур чувствует, как под пальцами бешено бьётся его пульс. Артур внимательно изучал его лицо. Он был серьёзен, словно перед схваткой с грозным противником.

\- Значит, это не только я? – его большой палец скользнул под манжету мерлиновской рубашки, и тот с трудом подавил дрожь. – Да, Мерлин?

Видят боги, это была самая худшая дилемма в его жизни. Если он скажет правду, то будет ничем не лучше леди Мирейлы, воспользовавшись положением Артуром ради собственной выгоды. Но он не мог и уклониться от ответа, рассказав про приворотное зелье, – кто знает, как отреагирует Артур, а сам он пообещал леди не выдавать её тайны.

Самым хорошим, самым правильным выходом было соврать. Но, глядя в широко распахнутые голубые глаза Артура, видя его таким открытым и уязвимым, каким ещё ни разу не видел до этого, Мерлин не смог заставить себя произнести неправду и отрицать свои желания.

\- Нет, это не только ты, - выдохнул он. – Это не только ты. Но, Артур, ты должен мне поверить, что…

Слова путались, набегая друг на друга. Артур улыбнулся, медленно и сладко, и притянул его ближе к себе.

\- Я тебе верю, - прошептал он, опуская взгляд на его губы. – Я тебе верю всем сердцем.

\- Я имел в виду другое. Слушай. Дело в том, что ты сейчас – это не совсем ты…

\- Мерлин?

\- Да?

\- Заткнись.

И Артур его поцеловал.

Надо отдать ему должное, Мерлин сопротивлялся целых три секунды, прежде чем запустить пальцы в его волосы и ответить на поцелуй. Артур застонал и запрокинул голову, обнимая его и притягивая ещё ближе – и всё, Мерлин окончательно капитулировал. Все его принципы бросились врассыпную. Да, он хотел, чтобы это случилось. Когда эта ночь закончится, он с божьей помощью придумает, как сделать так, чтобы Артур захотел всё повторить.

Правда, это не отменяло того факта, что он был редкостной скотиной, раз позволил этому случиться. Но прямо сейчас, прижатый к горячему и твёрдому телу, он просто не мог превозмочь себя.

Они дошли до кровати, продолжая целоваться, и Мерлин дерзко накрыл ладонью пах Артура. Тот отпрянул, тяжело дыша, и тут же снова подался вперёд. Мерлин провёл языком вдоль его шеи, потёрся носом о ключицу и принялся распутывать завязки на его штанах – досадное препятствие на пути к обнажённому телу. Но когда он попытался стащить штаны, Артур попятился и обеими руками потащил наверх его рубашку.

Мерлин шагнул назад и положил ладонь ему на грудь, решительно подтолкнув в сторону кровати. Артур нахмурился:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Нет уж, больше ты напрягать своё плечо не будешь. Оставь тяжёлую работу мне, ладно?

Артур закатил глаза и что-то пробормотал, но прекратил свои попытки его раздеть.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Мерлин и, наградив его быстрым поцелуем, окончательно разобрался с непослушными завязками. И вот Артур оказался перед ним – голый и возбуждённый. От ничем не прикрытого великолепия этой картины у Мерлина на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты покраснел, - прошептал Артур, не отрывая доверчивого взгляда от его лица.

\- Вовсе нет, - соврал Мерлин.

Артур провёл большим пальцем вдоль его скулы.

\- Не переживай. На самом деле тебе очень идёт.

Мерлин уставился на него во все глаза, а Артур рассмеялся и поцеловал его. Спустя секунду, когда Мерлин отпрянул и одним быстрым движением стащил свою рубашку, смех замер прямо у него на губах. Уже без всяких подталкиваний со стороны Артур опустился на кровать, восхищённо наблюдая за тем, как Мерлин выпутывается из остатков своей одежды. Стоило ему закончить, и Артур поманил его к себе. Мерлин подошёл вплотную, встав прямо между его расставленных ног.

Артур прикоснулся к его груди и нежно погладил сосок мозолистыми пальцами; по телу Мерлина прошла дрожь.

\- Ты точь-в-точь такой, как я себе представлял, - прошептал Артур, но лишь только Мерлин сообразил, что в этих словах было что-то необычное, ладонь Артура спустилась вниз к его члену и все мысли разом вылетели из его головы. К тому моменту, когда он сумел восстановить хотя бы малую часть своих когнитивных функций, они уже опустились на кровать, Мерлин сверху, и в неторопливом, почти ленивом ритме тёрлись друг о друга возбуждёнными членами. Раненая рука Артура лежала неподвижно, как он и настаивал, но сам Артур компенсировал это досадное недоразумение тем, что оглаживал его здоровой рукой везде, где только мог дотянуться, медленно доводя до горячечного безумия.

Мерлин запечатлел на его груди мокрый, совершенно непристойный поцелуй и под стоны Артура продолжил движение вниз, лизнул вдоль рёбер, прикусил его упругий мускулистый живот, очертил губами выдающиеся вперёд косточки на бёдрах. В воспоминаниях об их подростковой возне с Уиллом не было большого проку для того, что он задумал, но Мерлин надеялся, что ему зачтётся горячий энтузиазм и страстное желание привести Артура на самый пик наслаждения. Поэтому он опустил голову и медленно провёл языком вдоль всего артуровского члена, выбросив из головы мысли о собственном небогатом опыте.

Если Артур и смог понять, что Мерлин был в этом деле новичок, он, кажется, не возражал. Он твердил его имя без перерыва, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать подаваться вперёд, прямо в горло. Очень скоро его бёдра задрожали от напряжения. Мерлин мысленно поблагодарил Артура за его железную выдержку; сам он был не уверен, что у него получилось бы взять в рот ещё глубже. Однако не было никаких сомнений, что его усилия были вознаграждены: когда он поднял глаза, Артур встретил его совершенно обезумевшим взглядом, волосы у него прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, а ноздри раздувались, словно ему не хватало воздуха. И Мерлин подумал, что никогда не видел Артура таким прекрасным.

\- Мерлин, - выдохнул Артур, - подожди. О Боги, я сейчас… тебе не нужно…

Он опустил руку и сомкнул ослабевшие пальцы на его плече, но Мерлин без труда стряхнул их и, удерживая его взгляд, сглотнул изо всех сил. Член ударился в заднюю стенку горла, а Артур замер на месте и задрожал, словно в него одна за другой вонзились сотни стрел. По горлу потекло тёплое семя, и Мерлин закрыл глаза, стараясь ещё немного пососать вздрагивающий член и одновременно отчаянно борясь с рвотным рефлексом. Ему удалось и то, и другое, хоть и с большим трудом. Когда всё закончилось, он на несколько секунд прижался лбом ко всё ещё подрагивающему бедру Артура, чтобы перевести дух.

Потом Артур наклонился, подхватил его одной рукой и повалил на кровать с такой легкостью, словно он был полупустым мешком с зерном, и, прежде чем Мерлин успел сообразить, что происходит, Артур уже прижал его к изголовью кровати, оседлал сверху и, наклонившись вниз, шептал на ухо сладостные и непристойные обещания. Обхватив его член здоровой рукой, он несколькими движениями поверг его в пучину чистейшего, выплеснувшегося наружу с криками экстаза.

\- По-моему, ты меня оглушил, - пожаловался Артур после, ковыряясь пальцем в ухе.

\- Артур, заткнись, - блаженно протянул Мерлин, обвил рукой за шею и притянул вниз, сцеловывая все бессвязные жалобы на своё неприемлемое поведение.

 

***

Мерлин проснулся в незнакомой кровати. Сквозь шторы на окнах в комнату проникал солнечный свет. Со сна он не сразу сообразил, где находится. Он медленно повернул голову, и его сердце замерло и пропустило удар. Рядом лежал Артур и смотрел на него с таким выражением лица, которое легко можно было назвать «пьяным от любви».

Ох ты чёрт. По всем законам приворотных зелий, прямо сейчас Артур должен был гнать его от себя пинками под пятую точку. Должно быть, зелье попалось особенно стойкое, и непонятно, когда же оно наконец выветрится. Но как бы Мерлина не искушало желание остаться и нежиться в тепле этого взгляда, пока это ещё было возможно, он не мог так поступить. При ярком свете дня его поведение прошлой ночью выглядело ещё более недостойным.

\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Артур и потянулся к нему с поцелуем. Мерлин выставил вперёд ладонь, чтобы его остановить, но стоило ему коснуться тёплой кожи, как благое намерение отправилось прямиком мостить дорогу в преисподнюю. Мгновение спустя Мерлин уже лежал на спине и хватал ртом воздух, в то время как Артур легонько покусывал его сосок.

\- Хочу сам повторить то, что ты делал прошлой ночью, - выдохнул Артур прямо ему в грудь. - А ты хочешь?

Мерлин пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, и Артур, усмехнувшись, начал спускаться с поцелуями вниз. Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох, собрал в кулак последние крупицы его изрядно подтаявшей силы воли и приподнялся, опёршись локтями на кровать.

\- Я хотел сказать, нет... эм, я… - Удивлённый Артур поднял голову. – Я обещал Гаюсу помочь сегодня утром. Прости.

\- Но ведь ещё только рассвело, - сказал Артур. Его рука бездумно ласкала бедро Мерлина, потом скользнула ему между ног.

\- Он начинает работать очень рано, - пискнул Мерлин. – Честное слово, мне надо идти.

Артур внимательно посмотрел на него. Его лицо окаменело.

\- Хорошо, - резко ответил он, и у Мерлина всё внутри напряглось и перекрутилось. – В таком случае тебе нельзя заставлять его ждать.

Артур оторвался от Мерлина и вскочил с постели раньше, чем тот сумел придумать, что бы ещё сказать.

\- А ты сам… не хочешь ещё поспать? – нерешительно спросил Мерлин.

Артур не обернулся.

\- У меня тренировка. Некоторые из моих рыцарей совершенно беспомощны, когда дело касается копья.

\- Но ты ведь не собираешься?.. Твоё плечо…

Мерлин заметил, как Артур напрягся.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Артур…

\- Ты не имеешь права читать мне нотации, - процедил Артур сквозь сжатые зубы, так и не обернувшись.

Мерлин запустил руку в волосы, к горлу подступил горький ком.

\- Да, - слабо ответил он. – Не думаю, что у меня есть на это право.

Сразу после этих слов он выбежал из комнаты.

***

Минуту спустя Мерлин ворвался к Гаюсу. Всю дорогу он мчался так, словно у него земля горела под ногами.

\- Мне нужно противоядие к приворотному зелью! – выпалил он с порога.

Гаюс, нарезавший свежесобранные лекарственные ромашки, отложил в сторону нож и медленно поднял взгляд.

\- Мне лучше не знать, зачем, не так ли?

\- Честно, лучше не знать. Есть какая-нибудь книга, где можно прочитать?..

\- Мерлин, присядь.

Мерлин нетерпеливо передёрнулся.

\- Прости, но у меня очень мало времени…

\- Мерлин, - перебил его Гаюс и указал на кресло. - Сядь. Сюда.

Мерлин сел, упёрся локтями в стол и положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Никогда в жизни он не жаждал лекции меньше, чем сейчас.

\- На свете нет таких книг по магии, в которых описывается противоядие к приворотному зелью.

Мерлин дёрнул головой:

\- Но мне…

Гаюс поднял руку, и он умолк.

\- И противоядия к приворотному зелью не существует, потому что не существует самого приворотного зелья.

Мерлин уставился на Гаюса во все глаза.

\- Это невозможно. Все о них слышали, даже в Эалдоре, там был…

\- Дай-ка я попробую угадать, - перебил его Гаюс. – Там был бродячий торговец, предположительно – великий маг, лишившийся благосклонности при каком-то далёком королевском дворе, который продавал приворотные зелья томящимся деревенским юношам и девушкам. Вместе с волшебными шестами для управления погодой, которые пользуются среди крестьян такой популярностью, волшебными компрессами для исцеления слепых и волшебной мазью, которая гарантированно уберёт неприглядные волосы с подбородка у любой женщины за сорок.

Мерлин закрыл рот.

\- Теперь, когда ты это всё описал… - Он вздохнул и снова положил подбородок на ладони. – Ладно, теперь я чувствую себя немного глупо.

\- Ещё бы. Учитывая то, что ты сам имеешь отношение к этой теме, - слова Гаюса звучали совсем не так резко, как можно было ожидать.

Мерлин нахмурился:

\- А что насчёт Софии? Правда, она не использовала зелье, но она заставила Артура в неё влюбиться.

Гаюс отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Мерлин, несмотря на то, что есть магические способы разжечь похоть или обмануть разум, никому ещё не удалось найти заклинание или зелье, которое вызывало бы любовь в том сердце, где её не было до этого. София смогла обрести власть над Артуром, потому что она ему уже нравилась, но, в конце концов, это была именно власть и ничто иное. Он повиновался её командам, как собака повинуется командам хозяина, но он никогда её не любил. Кто бы ни страдал от несуществующего эффекта «приворотного зелья» - и поверь мне, я действительно не хочу знать, кто это на самом деле – пойми, не существует такого зелья, которое бы заставило этого человека испытывать те чувства, которые уже не зародились в его душе сами по себе.

Мерлин медленно поднял голову. Его сердце билось всё быстрее и быстрее, пока ему не показалось, что оно вот-вот выпрыгнет у него из груди и продолжит отбивать свои бешеные удары прямо на столе.

\- Но это значит…

_…что Артур действительно хочет быть со мной вместе. И что он, вероятно, любит меня не меньше, чем я люблю его._

_И что я только что сам всё испортил!_

\- А, чёрт! – простонал Мерлин.

\- Следи за своей речью, - велел Гаюс и наградил его несильным подзатыльником.

\- Ты не понимаешь! – взвыл Мерлин. – Что же мне теперь делать?

\- Твою проблему не сможет решить никакая магия. – Взгляд Гаюса потеплел, и он потрепал Мерлина по плечу. – Извлеки из этого полезный урок.

Мерлин опустил голову вниз, стукнувшись лбом о столешницу.

\- Спасибо, Гаюс.

\- Не стоит благодарности, мальчик мой.

***

Мерлин решил, что лучше избегать Артура, пока тот упражнялся с копьём в дурном расположении духа, так что он отправился прямиком в его покои, рассудив, что тот вернётся туда ещё не скоро и это место отлично подойдёт для разработки плана по завоеванию сердца принца обратно. Он, чёрт побери, не собирался тащиться за советом к Великому Дракону, это уж точно.

Увы, стоило ему переступить порог комнаты Артура, и он понял, что совершил ошибку. Всё вокруг, начиная от ещё тёплых углей в камине и заканчивая смятыми простынями на кровати, напоминало ему о прошлой ночи. А когда он обнаружил, что стоит у постели и сжимает одну из артуровских подушек, устремив вдаль невидящий взгляд, ему оставалось только вздохнуть и окончательно повесить нос. Если ему в голову сегодня и могла прийти хотя бы одна здравая мысль, то только не здесь, а где-нибудь в другом месте.

\- Нашёл нового друга?

Мерлин резко обернулся.

\- Артур! – Его охватила волна паники. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Брови Артура поползли наверх.

\- У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что я здесь живу, - протянул он и, дёрнув головой в сторону Мерлина, добавил: - Если ты так к ней привязался, можешь оставить её себе. Я ни за что не смог бы разлучить такую прекрасную пару.

Мерлин заморгал, а потом сообразил, что всё ещё сжимает подушку.

\- О, я… - забормотал он, - я просто взбивал её для тебя.

Он пару раз ударил по подушке кулаком и бросил её обратно на кровать. Чудесно. Теперь Артур смотрел на него так, будто у него выросло три головы.

\- Ты уже был на тренировке? – рискнул Мерлин.

Артур стиснул зубы, на скулах заиграли желваки.

\- Сегодня я не пойду на тренировку.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что по пути туда меня перехватил отец, - огрызнулся Артур, - и запретил мне там появляться. Сказал, что мне нужно выздоравливать, словно я какой-то немощный калека.

Несмотря ни на что, уважение Мерлина к Утеру взвилось до небес.

\- Он о тебе беспокоится, - сказал он, делая шаг назад. – Мы все беспокоимся.

\- Я не калека, - проворчал Артур.

\- Никто не говорит, что ты калека. Но, Артур, ты же чуть не умер. – Артур взглянул на него, и Мерлин попятился ещё на один шаг. – Это так… Это так страшно, одна лишь мысль о том, что ты мог не…

Артур вздёрнул подбородок.

\- А я думал, что я – придурок.

\- Так и есть, - пробормотал Мерлин. - Иногда. – Он сделал глубокий вдох и выпустил слова на свободу. – Но это неважно. Я всё равно от тебя без ума.

Артур широко распахнул глаза.

\- Ты?..

Мерлин пожал плечами и одним шагом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

\- Да. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, честное слово. Извини.

Артур поднял руку – медленно, словно не был до конца уверен, что делает всё правильно – и положил ладонь ему на щёку.

\- Кажется, я нахожусь в точно таком же затруднительном положении, - прошептал он, и Мерлину пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы скрыть свою дурацкую широченную ухмылку.

\- Что ж, это… не так уж и плохо, - поспешил сказать он, пока ещё мог доверять своему голосу.

\- Полагаю, нет, - ответил Артур. Его губы подрагивали, уголок рта невольно пополз вверх. – Хоть и необычно.

\- Точно.

Артур провёл подушечкой большого пальца по губе Мерлина.

\- Может быть, неразумно.

\- Может быть, - допустил Мерлин. – Но, может быть…

\- Что? – спросил Артур, не отрывая глаз от его лица.

\- Охренительно прекрасно, - сказал Мерлин, и Артур рассмеялся прямо ему в рот, когда их губы встретились.

***

**Два месяца спустя.**

Мерлина выдернула из сновидения ладонь, скользнувшая по его животу.

\- Артур.

Дыхание Артура защекотало сзади его шею.

\- Тсс, я выздоравливаю.

\- Ты выздоровел уже месяц назад. Что ты?.. О!

\- Ммм, - пробормотал Артур. Мерлин чуть-чуть пошевелился и ощутил, как в его ягодицу упирается напряжённый член.

\- Ну тогда давай, – прошептал он и передвинулся так, чтобы член попал между его ног. Мышцы на руке Артура, обхватывающей его поперёк груди, напряглись, потом расслабились, когда он отвернулся к ночному столику, чтобы достать банку с мазью. Почувствовав, как его пальцы легонько толкаются между ягодиц, Мерлин подался назад и вцепился Артуру в руку.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Давай без этого. Мне это не нужно.

Внутри всё ещё было влажно и скользко после прошлой ночи, он был расслаблен, наполнен бессильной истомой и просто хотел Артура, прямо сейчас, прямо так. Он услышал, как Артур резко вздохнул и прошептал севшим голосом: «О боги», потом на секунду отодвинулся и в следующее мгновение уже медленно, очень медленно вводил член, прижимаясь к спине горячей грудью.

\- Так хорошо?

\- Да, Артур, ох ты господи, - выдохнул он. Артур застонал и надавил на его плечо, переворачивая на живот и преодолевая последние сантиметры, погружаясь в него до самого конца. Мерлин вцепился в подушку, раздвинул ноги и лежал, не двигаясь, пока Артур двигался назад, с лёгкостью удерживая себя в этой неудобной позиции. Одной мысли о том, как Артур его брал – используя каждую унцию своей недюжинной силы, чтобы скользить внутри его тела, - было достаточно, чтобы очень быстро привести его на порог оргазма. Он всегда кончал, даже не прикасаясь к собственному члену. Ему хватало потереться о матрас в унисон с идеальным ритмом толчков Артура.

Артур продолжал двигаться – невозможно медленно, погружаясь невозможно глубоко, -пока Мерлин не начал без остановки стонать в подушку, и когда ему показалось, что он не выдержит ни мгновения дольше, Артур сменил угол, и перед его зажмуренными глазами рассыпались яркие искры. Мерлин взмыл на вершину наслаждения с именем Артура на губах, и сердце было так переполнено Артуром, что, казалось, оно вот-вот взорвётся и разлетится на кусочки.

Артур замер, пережидая бившую его дрожь, прижался лбом к его плечу, в последний раз толкнулся до упора и кончил. Мерлин чувствовал, как кожу щекочет его неровное, разгорячённое дыхание.

\- Мерлин, я…

Мерлин потянулся назад и запустил кончики пальцев в его волосы.

\- Я знаю, - выговорил он.

Артур перевернул их обоих на бок, всё ещё не вынимая члена, и снова обнял Мерлина, который вздохнул и откинул голову назад.

\- Что ты знаешь? – прошептал Артур ему на ухо. – Что ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно? Или что я скорее умру, чем позволю случиться с тобой чему-нибудь плохому?

Сердце Мерлина, только-только начавшее успокаиваться, снова бешено заколотилось.

\- Я… Артур… - он попытался обернуться, но удерживающая его рука тут же напряглась.

\- Я всё ещё жду, знаешь ли, - почти непринуждённо продолжил Артур, таким тоном, словно они обсуждали погоду. – Жду, когда ты расскажешь мне правду. Каждый день я говорю себе, что это случится именно сегодня. Сегодня он любит меня достаточно сильно, чтобы признаться.

Уязвлённый, Мерлин с шумом втянул в себя воздух.

\- Я люблю тебя больше жизни, - пылко воскликнул он, стараясь освободиться из железной хватки.

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь, - ответил Артур. – Но ты мне не доверяешь.

Мерлин открыл рот… и закрыл его.

\- Артур, я…

И тут он вспомнил слова, которые произнёс Артур той первой ночью: "Я верю тебе всем сердцем". Вот что было для Артура высшим проявлением любви, признанием, которое стоило больше, чем все красивые слова из всех баллад и поэм, вместе взятых.

\- Прости меня, - наконец, произнёс Мерлин. – Ты и сам должен знать, что больше всего на свете я хотел признаться.

Артур вздохнул и освободил его. Мерлин зажмурился, почувствовав, как его член выскальзывает из него. Он медленно повернулся, обмирая от ужаса при мысли о том, что могло его ждать, но Артур выглядел всего лишь утомлённым и немного печальным.

\- Послушай, - сказал Мерлин и неуверенно прижал ладонь к груди Артура, дожидаясь, когда тот поднимет на него глаза. – Одна часть меня просто хочет, чтобы ты был моим, и любит тебя за то, что ты – это ты, и эта половина отчаянно хотела рассказать тебе обо всём. Но есть и другая половина, которая не могла допустить ни малейшего шанса, что ты отошлёшь меня прочь. Потому что я должен быть рядом с тобой, понимаешь? Чтобы защищать и… ну, знаешь, проследить за тем, чтобы ты выполнил своё предназначение.

Артур непонимающе уставился на него, и Мерлин испустил тяжёлый вздох.

\- Поверь мне, есть кое-кто, кто объясняет всё это гораздо лучше меня. Хотя нет, не совсем – обычно этот мерзавец говорит сплошными загадками, но всё равно в его исполнении это выглядит хотя бы не такой чушью, как сейчас. Я поговорю с ним, и он…

\- Мерлин, - прервал его Артур, - все волшебники такие же ненормальные, как ты?

\- Судя по тому, что я видел за этот год, я из них как раз самый нормальный.

\- Разумное замечание, - согласился Артур. Он накрыл ладонь Мерлина своей рукой, тот перевёл дыхание и только сейчас понял, что всё это время не смел вдохнуть. – Итак, это предназначение, которое ты упомянул… Оно включает в себя регулярный секс, пока мы с тобой не поседеем и не состаримся?

\- По-моему, оно больше относится к великим, благородным деяниям, которые обретут бессмертие в рассказах и песнях, - Мерлин невольно улыбнулся.

\- Кстати о песнях, я могу заставить тебя выводить такие рулады… - Артур ухмыльнулся и недвусмысленно наклонился вперёд.

И будь он проклят, если в точности не исполнил своего обещания.

FIN


End file.
